


Pub Encounter Yorihisa Route Best End Extended

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: You and Yorihisa are finally able to visit the bar despite your busy schedules. Yorihisa is curious of how you would act when completely drunk, so he decides to play a little prank on you. The game changes quickly though, when he finds out that you are overwhelmingly sexy and dangerous when drunk.





	Pub Encounter Yorihisa Route Best End Extended

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Yorihisa and ___ were finally able to visit the bar despite their busy lives. Yorihisa had been occupied with writing a new book and ___ had been working overtime for several days already. Coming to the bar almost felt like a vacation. The couple decided to celebrate the free time, ordering stronger drinks than usual. Well, technically it was only ___ that were drinking the stronger types, because Yorihisa was playing a prank on her. Maybe it was less a prank and more an act of curiosity, on his part though. He wondered how she would act if completely drunk. Would she be the rowdy type or maybe the quiet and shy type? Yorihisa pondered for himself, watching his love’s face slowly reddening with the colour of drunkenness. Soichiro was playing along, diluting Yorihisa’s drinks so she had no clue what was going on. Of course, the usually respectful bartender felt a bit bad for it, but curiosity took control of his mind too.

After several drinks and a lot of laughing with the other regulars, ___ was sound asleep at the counter. She had a faint drunken smile on her face. Yorihisa was a little disappointed of the outcome of the game. Guess she is the quiet and sleepy type, he thought for himself. This was a new side to her though, she looked so cute and peaceful with her head resting on her arms. He decided to take care of her for the rest of the night. It was his fault after all.

He gently carried ___ all the way to his home and put her on top of his bed. He looked at her beautiful figure and become overly attentive about the fact that she is lying exactly where he slept just a few hours ago. He awoke her, putting a glass of cold water against her lips.

\- You need to drink some water, my love. I’m sorry for getting you so drunk you passed out.

Yorihisa acted like a gentleman, hoping she would forgive his little prank at the bar. ___ took a small sip from the water before putting the glass away. Her lids were half open and her clothes hung sloppy around her fine figure. She looked so sexy right now. He quickly shoved the thought away, this is not the time he said to himself. ___ had other thoughts.

\- Yori..hisa? Do you want to do it?

The question made his body jump a little, did she read his thoughts? Well it was a stupid question, of course he wanted to.

\- I do, but ___, you are..erm… I do not think you are in the right state of mind to be-

His sentence was cut off by ___'s hand slowly stroking his thigh. She wetted her red lips before whispering into his ear:

\- I want you Yorihisa. Right now… In your bed…

Her voice was almost bewitching. She moved closer until she was practically leaning her body on him. Yorihisa could feel her heartbeats and rising body heat. He swallowed, restraining himself. ___ continued her teasing. She opened her shirt, button by button, and made her bra visible. She pushed her boyfriend so he laid on his back, then she led her hand between his legs and rubbed him through the fabric of his trousers. Her tender fingers traced the contour of his now erect cock. Her cheeks were red not just because the alcohol, but the feeling of being randy. She stripped off more clothes. Slowly but not teasingly. Yorihisa lustfully observed her every move while biting down on his lower lip.

\- Do you like it? Should I perhaps… touch more directly?

___ straddled his legs and unzipped his trousers. He felt unbearably hot just looking at her and had to remove his sweater. She kissed his thighs. Closer, closer, Yorihisa thought. She drew her hands to his erection and gripped it hard. She gradually started to move her hand up and down his shaft in a pleasing pace. She wanted to make him feel even better. ___ lowered her head and kissed the tip before letting her tongue make its way around his glans. Her boyfriend let out a small groan. Her soft hair tickled his skin and the lascivious sound of licking reached his ears. ___ guided her tongue under his foreskin, licking the sensitive flesh underneath. She stored up some salvia in her mouth before letting it pour inside. At the same time, she stroked his length and massaged his balls. Yorihisa’s breathing became ragged, and sweat beads started to form on his pale skin. ___ pointed her tongue and poked his urethra. He covered his mouth with his hand, barely stopping the embarrassing moans from coming out.

\- __..._! Ah! Hmmm…

She removed her hand massaging his balls and groped his abdominal muscles. Yorihisa tensed up wherever she touched. She used the other hand to guide the cock further into her mouth, embracing it like a delicious popsicle. She sucked him hard and moved her tongue relentlessly around it, letting the precum that oozed from his urethra mix with her hot salvia. Yorihisa did not know where to put his hands, he felt restless and held back his voice from cracking because of the intense pleasure of her doings. In response to him holding back, ___ lowered her head until Yorihisa could feel his glans touch the back of her throat. She forced herself to take him in all the way to the base, so she could feel him rub deep inside her mouth. She gaged and pressed down on his length. Amongst the loud sucking sounds she could hear Yorihisa curse.  
\- Fuck, ___! How the-ah! You’re amazing…

His cries of pleasure echoed in the bedroom. ___ felt the hot as viscid precum made its way down her throat while she vigorously bobbed her head. Yorihisa pulled at her hair, trying to message her that he was about to cum. She did not let go, in matter of fact, she sucked him harder. His cock arched backward against her palate and he could only let out a strangled sound of relief before he came in ___ mouth. The gagging sounds reaching his ears made him aware of where he shot his hot sperm, and he could not help but let out a strangled moan while apologizing.

\- Ahh! I’m-hmmm so haa… sorry ___...

Yorihisa breathed loudly. He quickly lifted ___ head, afraid she was badly hurt or choked. Seeing how she was fine his eyes immediately noticed a thick string of cum falling from her lips and down onto her chest. He could not take his eyes off her. The white sticky fluid made its way down her cleavage and disappeared under her bra. She was gasping for air and her eyes sparkled in the moon light.

The sexy sight flipped a switch in him and he felt unable to control himself. He rolled on top of her, restlessly took off the bra and licked the area between her breasts. A salty taste spread out in his mouth. He rubbed the perfectly round boobs in his palms and bit down on her hard nipples. He moved his hand to rub her crotch and noticed how hot cum had already smeared her panties. Yorihisa paused his movements and asked a little confused.

\- Did you cum… by sucking me off?

___ only smirked in response. How could this woman be so lewd? Yorihisa took off the rest of her clothes and caressed her sweaty skin. It was moist and sticky to the touch.

\- Now it is my turn to pleasure you.

He said in between the sounds of sloppy kisses on her waist. ___ made sweet little sounds underneath him as he licked the sensitive skin over the groin and grabbed the thicker parts of thighs. He led his long fingers between her legs and let them slip inside her. She was so wet that two fingers easily found its way up her vagina. ___’s body tensed up by the sudden penetration.

\- Hmmm…. Nng!

Yorihisa used his free hand to massage her left breast and used the mouth to suck the other one. He loved the sound of his fingers wriggling leisurely inside her. She gave off a strong almost sweet scent that sent shivers down his spine. ___ was beginning to feel impatient, grinding her crotch against his hand.

\- Ahhh… Yori..hisa, please… I want… you

She had her hand on his dick again, stroking the shaft as if begging him for more. His cock was hard and twitching in her hand. Her strokes were simple but precum were already dirtying her fingers. He was out of patient too, so he gave her a feverish kiss and shoved his cock inside her. He swallowed her moans and sucked on her tongue. Salvia ran down her chin and her hips bucked. ___’s moist insides were tightly wrapped around his erection, forcing him to move at a rapid pace. Every time he pulled his cock out he could see the reddish colour of her inner folds and the transparent fluids coating his shaft. The bed creaked a little and the obscene sounds of mixing body fluids reached their ears.  
Yorihisa wanted to get further inside her, so he harshly turned her around, forcing her on all fours. He lifted her slim waist and jammed into her. She lost her breath for a couple of seconds before letting out a sexy moan in the pillows. Her walls clamped down on him and he found it impossible to control his own voice. He bit down on her neck. Fuck! It felt so good.

\- I’m.. ah- I’m cumming!

His girlfriend almost whispered the words not to let her voice crack. She gripped hard at the bed sheets all the while Yorihisa fucked her hard into the bed. ___ came and her whole body trembled under him. Feeling her cum around him, made his balls tense up and cum finding its way through his urethra.

\- Me too!

He pulled out his cock and came on her back. Hot, thick semen painted her sweaty skin. The strong smell of sex wafted into the room along with the sound of ragged breaths. Yorihisa let his heavy body fall onto the bed. ___ laid on her stomach just beside him trembling a little in response to the after-sex feeling. They looked at each other and smiled. Just like that, both fell asleep.


End file.
